webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Grizz Helps
Grizz HelpsWe Draw Bears. "Has there ever been a time where you attempted to think of an episode plot/premise but literally NO ONE could think of anything?", 3 September 2016. Retrieved September 3, 2016. is the 22nd episode of the second season of We Bare Bears and the 48th episode overall. Synopsis Grizz leaves the cave to assist anyone he can in the city. Plot The episode begins with Grizz snoring. Grizz then wakes up eager to see his brothers, where he finds Panda returning raw denim. Grizz then offers to go with Panda but Panda decides to go out alone to see the cashier. Panda then leaves to the store to return the pants. Grizz then finds his little brother in the kitchen working on improving Roomba. Grizz then comes in and offers to help or hangout with Ice Bear but Ice Bear refuses and pushes Grizz to the couch to continue working on his project. Feeling bored, Grizz then goes onto Braig's List to see if anyone needs help in his area. Grizz then finds a mad scientist looking for subjects for his time travel but calls it creepy and declines it. After looking, Grizz finds a lady looking for her lost chicken. Grizz then e-mails the lady for more info about the lost chicken, favorite food, middle name, etc. After sending the email, Grizz waits until he hears two men arguing outside. Grizz then goes outside to see that the two men were arguing about the garbage truck being busted. Grizz then offers to help the two distressed men by throwing the garbage into the truck. Grizz starts off by throwing garbage into the truck one at a time and starts to become distracted yet keeps up. Grizz then finds the lady who is looking for her lost chicken, who is hanging up fliers. Grizz offers to help the lady by hanging up fliers or passing them out to everyone in the city. While giving out fliers, Grizz finds a dog and more dogs which are too energetic. The man who was walking the dogs can't control the dogs, but Grizz tells them to sit and they sit. The man who was walking the dogs is tired and Grizz offers to watch over the dogs. The man accepts Grizz's offer and Grizz takes the dogs. Grizz then walks the dogs and continues to hand out fliers. On the last door where Grizz hangs up the last "Lost chicken" flier, he finds the mad scientist. The mad scientist questions why Grizz is at his door, but Grizz just says he is walking the dogs. The mad scientist nods, as a chicken can be heard in the back, and closes the door. Grizz heard the chicken in the room so he goes to rescue the chicken. Grizz then leads the dogs into his lab using the mad scientist's open window in the back. Grizz uses stealth to get in and overhears the scientist talking about time. The mad scientist, who is recording his experiment, is then seen holding his subject which is the lost chicken Mark. The mad scientist then unveils his time machine and how his past test subjects ended up dead. Grizz wonders how he can save the chicken, but one of the dogs bark, revealing to the mad scientist that he wasn't alone. Grizz then uses flour dust to reveal himself as someone from the future along with the dogs. Grizz then demands for the chicken for future reasons. The scientist questions his time machine, and then Grizz is exposed when his tin foil hat fell off. The mad scientist assumes Grizz is working with the government, trying to steal his time machine so the mad scientist tries to take the chicken and escape with his time machine. Grizz orders the dogs to stop the mad scientist, who panics and leaves the chicken, running into his time machine. The dogs, chicken and Grizz escape the lab, and the time machine fails leaving the mad scientist at defeat. Grizz then returns the dogs to their owner, returns the lost chicken to his owner, and sees the two garbage men who thanks him for his help earlier. They offer Grizz a ride home and Grizz gets home to reunite with his brothers. Panda asks Grizz what he did today, and after a long day Grizz said his smell from the garbage was a job well done. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear (minor appearance) * Ice Bear (minor appearance) * Mark (debut) * Mad Scientist (debut) * Chicken Lady (debut) * Mouse (cameo) Locations * The Cave * Mad Scientist's den * The park Objects * Roomba * The Bears' Laptop Music * Little Bit of Help * It's A Good Day Trivia * Daniel Chong explained that this episode was created by doodling Grizzly gags, pulled out the funniest jokes, and stitched them into an episode plot. He describes this episode as a weird one. * In "Burrito", Ice Bear reacted strongly to the rotten scent of the burrito, however, at the end of this episode, he completely ignored Grizzly's incredible odor as if he wasn't stinky at all. Cultural References * The ad for someone to go back in time is most likely a reference to an infamous ad that actually did appear in a magazine called Backwoods Home Magazine. * When the mad scientist unveil the time machine, Grizz sees a chart of "test subjects", with drawnings of a bug, a frog and a cat with a skull and crossbones on "results", in the cat, the result is a skull and crossbones with three interrogation marks beside, a reference to Schrödinger's cat experiment. Errors * When the episode starts, the rise and fall of Grizzly's back is out of sync with his snoring. * The leash that was holding the dogs Grizz was walking disappear after they escaped the warehouse. It reappears once Grizz returns the dogs to their respectful owner. Videos Cartoon Network - Swordsday Promo (30s) - November 17, 2016 id:Grizz Helps Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:G